dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Name Change How can I change my username to Incisviosaurus? --Inscivosaurus 17:02, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Hi, The main page must be a featured prehistoric animal, you are understand, Inscicivosaurus? --El tio 00:27, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :The main page showcases one of our wiki's featured articles and contains information such as wiki news, paleontology news, help pages, and guidlines for getting started at our wiki. Inscicivosaurus' comment was about changing his username, which cannot be done. Sorry Inscicivosaurus. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Picture change The Dinopedia must to have this: is better than File:Diplodocus carng1DB.jpg--El tio 22:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :: Well that's a matter of opinion. While File:Diplodocus carng1DB.jpg has some minor errors, most notably the lack of a vertically aligned neck, (See this 2009 paper discussing the necks of sauropod dinosaurs.) the one of the supposed dromaeosaurid is far worse. For one, the nostril should be located on the side of the snout, not front. The lack of pennaceous feathers on the forearms, irregularly aligned digits I, II and III on the hands, incorrect varying tooth lengths (far too large, at most should be 5-6 cm), incorrect claw shape, and the lack of a more visible part of the body. Not to mention that this is most likely a promotional image for a video game (I think I have seen it elsewhere), and the file does not list which type of dromaeosaurid it should represent, if any. So, scientifically and anatomically speaking, while not perfect, File:Diplodocus carng1DB.jpg is far better than the "raptor". While the "raptor" has shock value, it has little else. It is not anatomically accurate, and only shows the incorrectly made head and hands, and nothing else of the animal. On the other hand, the Diplodocus image shows the full body of the animal, and is only incorrect in the neck alignment and those oddly-shaped toes. --Meghunter99Talk to me! 23:37, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I am new to Dinopedia but I suggest that we get rid of all the articles about mammels just because this is Dinopedia and not Mammelpedia. Paleo500-October 13, 2010 :Thank you for the suggestion, but it was agreed a while back that Dinopedia would not just be a wiki about just dinosaurs, and that all prehistoric creatures were allowed, including mammals. CJ7 My Talk'' 23:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC)'' :i disagreer with paleo500, Cole34 (talk) 19:22, August 20, 2012 (UTC) If you think it's Mammalpedia or Burgess Shale pedia this wiki have mammals, Cenozoic animals and some from the Paleozoic like Dimetrodon from the Permian and Anomalocaris from the Cambrian Burgess Shale. User:98.177.220.111 Help out on Paleopedia Any body interested on helping Paleopedia expand its content? Click here to visit. It is a wiki that uses sources other than Wikipedia. Please help me! I'm a mere Wikia contributor and want to become an user. But when I tried, they said they could'nt accept me at that time! I tried repeadetly, but they said the same thing! I soon got tired with it and tried to make my own dinosaur wiki (Mesozoic Era Wiki) but still same thing! Can somebody tell me how I can stop this to become an user (I wrote it here because I couldn't find any other place). :Hmm....I haven't heard of anything like this before...could you get a copy of the error it's giving you (if any at all?) and post it here? CJ7 My Talk'' 00:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC)'' New Pic I just found in deviantArt an amazing prehisotric creature picture, check it out!: http://m0ai.deviantart.com/art/Paleo-Lineup-97565334?q=, and I got a question, Could we replace the diplodocus pic with this prehistoric animal lineup?--El tio 18:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we could. But first permission to use the picture would need to be obtained from m0ai (or, whoever they got permission from, if anyone.) CJ7 My Talk 03:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Logo I liked a to edit on the Logo. User:98.177.220.111 Featured Article When are we going to make a new featured article? Bambiraptor has been it since Jan 2010! [[User:EpicPrime|'The Dinosaur Expert!']] ([[User talk:EpicPrime|''Make conversation!]]) 18:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC)